


Battle-Cute

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When part of the team gets sent on a mission, they meet some resistance. And suddenly Killer Frost is their best shot.
Relationships: Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 3





	Battle-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is comic-verse!Caitlin Snow, not Arrowverse!Caitlin Snow. This means she's one person who has her powers and weaknesses all the time, unlike in the show.

There they were, face-to-face with one flaming superhero. At first, they hadn’t really thought much of it. Figuring Harley’d like to get her bashing on, they had sent her to Firestorm. They were Harley and George, no, Captain Boomerang. Caitlin didn’t care much, she just wanted to keep going so they could finish their mission and get a little closer to being free from Waller. As she watched the superhero dive away from Harley’s wild hits, the frosty villain got worried. Worried they would get caught and she’d get sent back to Belle Reve, which wasn’t such a beautiful dream as they make it seem.

George had enough of it, of waiting, especially when he saw Harley’s wooden bat light on fire. He opened his coat and threw a boomerang at Firestorm. Watching it fly off into the sky, he wondered if fire was his only power because the weapon flew right past the yellow suit. Not once, but twice.

Firestorm felt something brush against his arm. When he looked, he saw a small cut where the boomerang had just flown past. When he looked back at Harley, who he was close to defeating, he saw she had run back to her small group of teammates. Scoffing, he ignited his hands and started flying when he suddenly heard something from the ground. He looked down and saw ice. 

After Harley had returned and George had lost his confused look, they had both turned to Caitlin. She’d looked before realizing what they were going to ask. The clown had called her “Frostine” once again and instead of stepping forward, Frost started creating an ice path up to where the superhero had been at the time. As she got closer, she started thinking. If anyone had told her just a few years back that she was going to be in this exact situation, using her ice powers to fly up to Firestorm and take his heat, she would’ve called them crazy.

Ronnie looked down at Caitlin coming closer by the second. He let her come close enough so she couldn’t just jump off the ice without getting hurt and flew down. As he landed, he saw the ending of an ice slide just three feet away from him. His eyes floated up and stared into Killer Frost’s. He shook his head but it was already too late: she was on her way down and she was going fast.

Caitlin slid down the ice, forgetting about her mission for a second and actually enjoying her powers for the second time ever. The first time she had ever thought her powers weren’t all too bad was when she had to comfort someone and due to her constant need of warmth, she had a lot of blankets around to watch with her homemade ice cream in hand and a soppy movie on the television. She got pulled back to reality when she bumped into a tall superhero with fiery hair. She let out a soft “Hmph” and looked up at him. Before he could do anything, Killer Frost had already made up her mind. In order for their mission to be a success and for her to return to some sort of a normal life, she had to steal his heat. And he was literally a body of heat. She leaned in and pressed her lips onto Ronnie’s. When she held onto him for what should’ve happened, she felt heat coming into her body as it had done for far too many times. Then, something even stranger than their entire situation happened. Instead of resisting and trying to fight his way out of her arms, Ronnie kissed her back, clearly not bothered by her powers. She opened her eyes and saw his flames were put out but his skin stayed the same. She let go and instead of seeing a frozen body fall onto the floor and shatter into a million pieces, Caitlin looked at a perfectly fine young man. One who she could touch, kiss even, without killing. As she watched him fly away, Frost stayed standing and her mouth fell open with both confusion and amazement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little work. One of my best friends told me there don't seem to be any or at least not a lot of works starring comic-verse!Caitlin so I thought I'd give it a try.


End file.
